Six
by Constance.Alexandra
Summary: Six year old Severus is looking for his Mummy, and ventures into the cellar. One Shot, rated to be safe. I don't own anything.


Six year old Severus Snape was very excited. Not only had he gotten all A's on his first report card, but his teacher had said he was her favorite student! He also got a smile from his pretty classmate, Lily Evans. Not that he'd do anything about her being pretty, since girls had cooties. But at this moment, Severus didn't care about the diseases that girls carried. No, Severus couldn't wait to show his Mummy and Daddy his first report card with his high marks.

Turning onto Spinners End, and finally getting off of the scary Mills Way, Severus started sprinting home. The boy could hardly contain his excitement. His parents never really showed emotions, but he knew they'd smile, hug him, and maybe buy him a new toy! Okay, so Severus knew he probably wouldn't be getting a new toy, but he could hope.

Finally arriving at his house, which seemed so far from Mills Way, even though Spinners End was a short street and it was only about six houses down from the scary street, Severus opened his door, searching the lounge for his Mummy. His Daddy wasn't home, and wouldn't be until late, since he had to work at the mill, but his Mummy was always home.

"Mummy!" Severus called, walking around the ground floor. He went into the kitchen, and even checked the cupboard under the stairs, but his Mummy wasn't there. She had to be home though! The front door was locked, and Mummy always said you have to lock the door to keep the bad people out. Severus opened the back door, and looked out in the garden for his Mummy. He would go search out there, but Severus wasn't allowed into the back garden unless an adult was with him, since there were dangerous plants. And Severus always did what he was told. That's why he was his Ms. Car's favorite student!

Severus closed the back door and frowned. His report card was still clutched in his hand, and his backpack still on his shoulders. He decided to check upstairs, since his Mummy could have taken a nap. Severus always had to take naps when he wasn't at school, so maybe his Mummy took naps while he was at school. Severus made his way upstairs and pushed open his parent's door, looking in their room. But he didn't see his Mummy on her bed, and he didn't hear her snoring either. And he would hear her snoring, since she snored really, _really_ loud.

Severus frowned and closed the door, deciding that she could be going potty. He made his way down the hall to the loo, and slammed the door opened, but didn't see Mummy on the toilet. Severus was now starting to get worried, he was running out of places to check and he really wanted to show Mummy his report card!

Standing in the doorway to the loo, Severus contemplated where else his Mummy could be. Deciding that she could be picking up his room, he turned to head back down the hall to his closed door. Again slamming the door opened, he was more that disappointed when his room was empty, and his Mummy still no place to be found. There was only one place left, and it was the one place Severus was never allowed, whether there was an adult or not. It was the cellar, and it was where Mummy made stuff that only she could make. She said that someday he could make it, but Severus wasn't so sure.

The six year old boy ran his hand through his hair, mirroring an action his father did when thinking. His fingers rubbed his greasy, black hair, but the boy didn't care. He needed his Mummy. And when he found her, she could wash his hair so it wouldn't be greasy.

The tall six year old decided that he would go to the cellar to see if his Mummy was there, and she probably was. Severus knew he would probably get into trouble for going down there, but once she saw his marks, she would forget all about it and be oh so happy with him. At least, that's how it worked on those shows on the telly that his Daddy watched.

He made his way down the stairs to the ground floor, before making his way over to the kitchen, where the door to the cellar stood. Severus stood in front of the door, before hesitantly reaching up and turning the knob. The door wasn't locked, so his Mummy must be in there, since she usually locked the door when she wasn't. Severus, taking a deep breath, opened the door slowly. Once the door was open, he cautiously put one foot on the first step. Severus had never been down here before, and he nervous. What would be down here, he wondered?

Severus slowly made his way down the stairs until he reached his destination, the cellar floor. His eyes widened at all the stuff around him. There were vials of weird eyes, and tongues, and feet, and organs. There was also a cauldron brewing on the table, smoke coming out of it. He looked at the floor around the table and saw black hair. Curious he walked toward the other side of the table, wondering what the hair was from.

A scream then echoed through the house. For Eileen Snape was dead, and lying on the ground, only for her six year old son to find, his first report card still clutched in his hand.


End file.
